Kolekcjonerstwo
left Jest to możliwość która pierwszy raz pojawiła się w The Sims, jednak znacznie mniej rozbudowana niż w późniejszych częściach serii. w The Sims 3 i The Sims 4 obiekty kolekcjonerskie można zachować by zdobiły dom Simów, lub je sprzedać. Im obiekt jest rzadszy, tym więcej on będzie kosztował więc jest to jeden z wielu sposobów na zbieranie simoleonów. Simowie mogą zbierać kamienie, meteoryty, zjawy, rośliny, ryby i wiele innych przedmiotów. Potem można zobaczyć okazy zebrane przez Sima w jego dzienniku kolekcji (w The Sims 4 pod nazwą Kolekcja rodziny). Opis Simowie kolekcjonują różne rzeczy już od The Sims. Kolekcjonowano tam owady (chrząszcze - w tym i karaluchy) i minerały (kamienie szlachetne). W The Sims 2: Czas wolny zaczęto już kolekcjonować motyle. W The Sims 3 kolekcjonerstwo mocno się rozrosło. Doszły metale, skały kosmiczne, a także i nasiona. Oprócz tego dostępne do zbierania były kamienie i owady, jak w poprzednich odsłonach. Do kolekcjonowania zaliczane są też ryby, które można łowić już od podstawy. W The Sims 3: Kariera, gdy jesteśmy łowcą duchów możemy kolekcjonować złapane zjawy, które występują w różnych kolorach. W The Sims 3: Zwierzaki pojawiły się małe zwierzaki do których zaliczają się jaszczurki, węże, gryzonie, żółwie i ptaki. Wraz z dodatkiem The Sims 3: Cztery Pory Roku doszła możliwość zbierania kwiatów, sadzenia ich i wkładania do wazonu. Z dodatkiem The Sims 3: Rajska Wyspa można kolekcjonować muszle, butelki i małe, podwodne stworzenia. Z każdym dodatkiem dochodzą nowe owady, ryby i nasiona, które można zbierać. W The Sims 3: Nie z tego świata gdy nasz Sim jest wilkołakiem może nawet polować na obiekty kolekcjonerskie. W dodatku Studenckie Życie Simowie mogą pobierać próbki z różnych przedmiotów i robić potem na nich badania w stacji badawczej. Psy i koty także mogą węszyć obiekty kolekcjonerskie. Zostały im nawet przydzielone osobne umiejętności. The Sims 3 Lista obiektów kolekcjonerskich Główne elementy kolekcjonerskie right|thumb|Zjawy *Metale (16 elementów) *Klejnoty (28 elementów) *Owady (45 elementów) *Ryby (50 elementów) *Rośliny (54 elementy) *Muszle (8 elementów) *Nanity (20 elementów) *Skały kosmiczne (Nieokreślone)Istnieją trzy typy skał kosmicznych (mała, duża i gigantyczna), jednak są one podzielone na różne typy które odkrywa się po naciśnięciu opcji Analizuj. Inne elementy kolekcjonerskie thumb|right|Unikalne jajka z Festiwalu Wiosny *Jaszczurki (8 elementów) *Węże (7 elementów) *Gryzonie (7 elementów) *Żółwie (8 elementów) *Ptaki (15 elementów)Łącznie małe i duże ptaki. *Zjawy (7 elementów + 3 grupy wiekowe) *Ozdobne pisanki (5 elementów)Można je znaleźć na Festiwalu Wiosny. *Dzikie kwiaty (8 elementów) Dziennik kolekcji left|50pxW jednej z wcześniejszych łatek do gry, został dodany Dziennik kolekcji w którym można przejrzeć okazy z całej gry (+dodatków). Zostały także dodane różne wyzwania, które po wypełnieniu ułatwiają Simom znajdowanie przedmiotów. Dziennik można znaleźć w wyposażeniu Sima, obok jego telefonu komórkowego. Wyglądem przypomina zielony notatnik z czerwonym kamieniem szlachetnym na środku okładki. Statystyki *Zebrane kamienie **Znalezione rodzaje kamieni *Zebrane metale **Znalezione rodzaje metali *Znalezione skały **Zanalizowane rodzaje skał *Zebrane motyle **Znalezione gatunki motyli *Zebrane chrząszcze **Znalezione gatunki chrząszczy *Owady podarowane nauce *Zebrane świetliki **Znalezione unikalne świetliki *Zebrane grzyby **Znalezione unikalne grzyby *Schwytane zjawy **Zjawy sprzedane dla nauki *Zebrane muszle **Znalezione unikalne muszle *Zebrane nanity **Znalezione unikalne nanity Wyzwania ;Kolekcjoner kamieni :Znajdź kamienie każdego rodzaju, a Twój Sim pozna najpilniej strzeżone tajniki obróbki kamieni. Uważaj... w grę wchodzą duże pieniądze! ;Kolekcjoner metali :Znajdź metale każdego rodzaju, a Twój Sim będzie regularnie dostawać dodatkowe sztabki pocztą. ;Amator kosmicznych skał :Kiedy Twój Sim znajdzie odłamki skał kosmicznych odpowiadające przynajmniej połowie wszystkich dostępnych rodzajów, łatwiej będzie mu znaleźć brakujące egzemplarze. ;Najwspanialszy kolekcjoner kamieni w całym Wszechświecie :Znajdź wszystkie rodzaje skał kosmicznych, a Twój Sim będzie częściej natrafiać na bardziej wartościowe znaleziska. ;Kolekcjoner motyli :Złap po jednym motylu każdego rodzaju, aby zostać kolekcjonerem motyli. Kolekcjonerzy wiedzą wszystko o życiu owadów i łatwiej im będzie znajdować żuki i motyle. ;Kolekcjoner świetlików :Złap wszystkie rodzaje świetlików, aby stać się Mistrzem Zbieraczy Świetlików! Po znalezieniu świetlików każdego rodzaju łatwiej Ci będzie zbierać dalsze świetliki oraz inne owady.Do pewnej łatki wypełnienie tego wyzwania było niemożliwe gdyż gra wymagała złapania 9 świetlików, podczas gdy w grze jest ich tylko 8. ;Kolekcjoner chrząszczy :Złap po jednym chrząszczu każdego rodzaju, a Twój Sim już nigdy nie pozwoli uciec żadnemu motylowi ani żukowi. ;Kolekcjoner grzybów :7 – znajdź tyle unikalnych grzybów, a poprawi się jakość rosnących grzybów. ;Kolekcjoner nanitów :Zbierz przynajmniej po jednym z każdego rodzaju nanitów, a wokół Twojej osobistej stacji budowy nanitów zaczną pojawiać się dzikie nanity. The Sims 4 thumb|right|Interface dziennika kolekcji w The Sims 4W tej części kolekcjonerstwo jest o wiele bardziej rozbudowane i stało się jednym z głównych aspektów gry. W podstawowej części gry jest obecnie 13 kolekcji które mogą uzupełniać nasi Simowie. 3 tymczasowe zostały dodane w kilku łatkach do gry, oraz po jednej dodatkowej dochodzącej w Ucieczka w Plener, Witaj w Pracy, Zjedzmy na Mieście, Pokój Dzieciaków i Miejskie Życie. Simowie mogą uzyskać wiele tych przedmiotów poprzez kopanie w kopce. Żaby można złapać w jeziorach w parkach w Wierzbowej Zatoczce i Oazie Zdrój lub w pniach które występują we wszystkich otoczeniach. Gracze mogą wybrać swoim Simom aspirację Kustosza która skupia się właśnie na kolekcjonowaniu różnych rzeczy. Lista obiektów kolekcjonerskich Gra podstawowa * Żaby (25 elementów) * Ogrodnictwo (69 elementów + 6 nie zawierających się w kolekcji) * Trofea MySims (20 elementów) * Metale (22 elementów) * Kryształy (24 elementów) * Pierwiastki (16 elementów) * Pocztówki (14 elementów) * Skamieliny (20 elementów) * Wydruki mikroskopijne (12 elementów) * Wydruki kosmiczne (15 elementów) * Kosmici (10 elementów) * Kosmiczne Skały (4 elementy) * Ryby (52 elementy) * Ozdobne pisanki (10 elementów) * Cukrowe czaszki (9 elementów do zebrania + 1 za zebranie kolekcji) * Pluszaki ze świątecznych niespodzianek (8 elementów) * Magiczne fasolki (Wyzwanie simoroślinne) (6 elementów) * Plakaty pozytywności (Wyzwanie pozytywności) (4 elementy) Dodatki, pakiety i akcesoria * Owady (21 elementów) - Ucieczka w plener * Geody (6 elementów) - Witaj w pracy * Zdjęcia potraw molekularnych (20 elementów) - Zjedzmy na mieście * Pustkostworki (20 elementów) - Pokój Dzieciaków * Miejskie plakaty (15 elementów) - Miejskie Życie * Śnieżne kule (15 elementów) - Miejskie Życie * Pióra (12 elementów) - Psy i koty * Pradawne artefakty omiskańskie (16 elementów) - Przygoda w dżungli * Omiskańskie skarby (13 elementów) - Przygoda w dżungli * Magiczne artefakty (26 elementów) - Kraina magii * Muszle (13 elementów) - Wyspiarskie życie * Zakopane skarby (18 elementów) - Wyspiarskie życie W sumie pojawia się tu 437 nowych przedmiotów do kolekcjonowania. Każda kolekcja ma inny sposób na jej zdobycie. Z niektórych przedmiotów można otrzymać inne (np. wydobywać pierwiastki z metali i kryształów, dwie różne żaby można rozmnożyć, zdobywając inną, nasiona można ze sobą łączyć, tworząc inne odmiany). Galeria FigurkiMySimsTS4.png|Postacie z MySims jako obiekty kolekcjonerskie w The Sims 4. KolekcjonerstwoTS4.png|W poszukiwaniu obiektów kolekcjonerskich Ciekawostki *W dzienniku umiejętności kolekcjonerstwo też się pojawia, mimo że nie ma ono poziomu umiejętności. Jest tam napisane, ile zebraliśmy okazów danego gatunku. en:Collecting pt-br:Coleta ru:Коллекционирование (значения) Kategoria:Obiekty kolekcjonerskie Kategoria:Ukryte umiejętności